Jinnamuru Xunte
Andre |Auftritte = Y}} Ein Jinnamuru Xunte '(Aus engl. übernommen; Aussprache: JIN-nuh-muh-ROO CHOON-tay) ist ein fliegenähnliches Wesen. Aussehen Jinnamaru Xunte sind insektoide Wesen, welche vor allem durch ihre übergroßen Augen auffallen und alles in allem eher an eine übergroße Fliege erinnern. Sie besitzen ferner spitze Zähne und eine lange, gespaltene Zunge, sowie Tastorgane unterhalb ihres Kinns und überall verteilte Haare. Verhalten Jinnamaru Xunte ernähren sich von den Tränen ihrer Opfer, welche sie direkt aus den Augen von eben diesen lecken. Sie übertragen dabei allerdings parasitäre Würmer, gegen die sie zwar selbst immun sind, welche ihren Opfern aber das Augenlicht rauben. Körperlich sind sie normalen Menschen vor allem in Sachen Geschwindigkeit und Reaktionsfähigkeit überlegen und können außerdem die Parasiten, die sie verbreiten, auch als gezielte Waffe einsetzen, indem sie diese direkt in die Augen ihrer Opfer bringen. ''Biografie '''Der Sandmann Fakten: Sie haben eine lange, gespaltene Zunge, die sie verwenden, um die Tränen ihrer Opfer aufzulecken. Wenn sie dies tun, erblinden ihre Opfer, und sterben an den Parasiten, die dadurch in ihr Auge gelangen. Der Jinnamuru Xunte besitzt den Antikörper für diese Parasiten, weshalb es für sie harmlos ist. Ihr Gehirn ist um einiges schwerer als das menschliche Gehirn. Ihr Gehirn ist außerdem schwarz mit roten Würmern drin. Auszug aus dem Grimm Tagebuch "When I removed his brain from his severed head, I discovered it was swollen, blackish, and covered with vile red worms. The Jinnamuru Xunte will often revisit his victims targeting their family members whose tears are readily accessible." "Departed London April 16, 1905; arrived in Kenya May 20th, my third trip to the interior where I encountered one of the most fiendish Wesen known on the continent. It took me 14 days but I finally captured the beast who has been terrorizing the villagers. He blinds the innocent feeding off their tears like an opium addict. The tribesman call him Jinnamuru Xunte, which roughly translates to tear-stealing evil spirit, which I find ironic since until recently he was the local parish priest. Übersetzung: Als ich sein Gehirn von seinem Kopf entfernt hatte, entdeckte ich, dass es geschwollen war, schwärzlich, und voller roten Würmern. Der Jinnamuru Xunte sucht sich seine Opfer oft bei Familienangehörigen seines letzten Opfers, denn deren Tränen sind leicht zugänglich. Gestartet London 16. April 1905;. Ich kam am 20. Mai in Kenia an, meine dritte Reise in das Innere, wo ich einem dieser teuflischen Wesen begegnete. Es kostete mich 14 ganze Tage bis ich das Biest, das die Dorfbewohner terrorisierte, endlich gefangen hatte. Die Stammesangehörigen nennen ihn Jinnamuru Xunte, was übersetzt in etwa "Tränenstehlender, böser Geist" bedeutet. Das finde ich ironisch, da er bis vor kurzem der lokale Pfarrer war Xaliyaa Fingoo Xaliyaa Fingoo bedeutet soviel wie "Blindheitswurm". Das Leiden, das durch diesen Wurm verursacht wird, umfasst die folgenden Symptome: '- Geschwollene Augen' - Brennen, Stechen, Kribbeln und - Rote Nematoden, die das Gewebe des Auges angreifen - ein deutlich verbessertes Gehör Heilung: Die einzige bekannte Heilung für die Xaliyaa Fingoo Infektion erfordert fabrizierten Impfstoff unter Verwendung der Antikörper vom Auge des Jinnamuru Xunte, während das Wesen noch lebendig ist. Das Auge muss zusammen mit anderen Zutaten püriert werden und direkt in Kontakt mit den Augen des Opfers kommen. Bilder einer Jinnamuru Xunte 185px-215-Jinnamuru Xunte diary.png 185px-215-promo trailer.png 300px-215-Jinnamuru Xunte.png 185px-Andre Morphed.jpg 185px-215-fly.png en:Jinnamuru Xunte es:Jinnamuru Xunte Kategorie:Wesen Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Wesen